


Suffocate

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku comes down with something that makes Dende panic.





	Suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 3, Hanahaki Disease

I wake up in the middle of the night for the third day in a row to empty my stomach in the bathroom. All this time I’ve been choking on what seems to be flower petals.

It doesn’t hurt like vomit does, the flowers come up soft and dry, like their texture rubs off in my throat. They go in plumes, too, as if I had eaten rose heads and they decided to crawl out of me without being digested at all.

At first, I wasn’t concerned. I had been drinking the first night it happened, and I chalked up the gentle caressing in my neck to being numb under all the alcohol. It was dark as well, so I didn’t exactly see that I was vomiting _flowers_.

It only happens at night, which I find strange. Hopefully, it’ll pass soon, like any other sickness would. I decide to go spar with Vegeta to take my mind off it.

But as soon as I see him land next to me, a dizzy spell hits me and I fall, coughing more petals up all over the ground. I grimace at the delicate pink, finding it ironic that something so harmless looking would render me nearly unconscious. I look up at Vegeta and try to smile, but I can’t even lift my head all the way before I vomit again, the petals are a blood red now. I groan, not able to push past the nausea.

“Kakarot, what the hell?”

I shake my head a bit, “It’s been like this for a few days. Ugnh. I have no idea what’s going on.”

I can practically hear him cross his arms, “Well, stay far away from me. I definitely don’t want to catch whatever that is.”

I lay down on my side, hugging my stomach, “I don’t think it’s contagious. Chichi and the boys have been alright. I just feel terrible.”

He scoffs and starts to walk away, “Then go home and fix yourself so I can properly fight you without you throwing up everywhere.” He flies off, leaving a trail of blue in his wake.

As soon as he’s gone the nausea ebbs away to be replaced by an annoying headache. I decide to go to see Dende. The kid knows just about everything, maybe he can help me.

I transmit to him, smiling apologetically as he yelps and jumps back, “Hey, Dende.”

“Goku. Hello. What brings you here?” He holds his staff to steady himself, brushing his robes down with a tiny clawed hand.

“I’ve, uh, been feeling sick, I think. And I’m not sure what it is or what to do.” I scratch my head, noting how I feel completely fine compared to a few minutes ago.

“Well, what’s been happening? Let’s go to the med room and I’ll have Mister Popo take your vitals.” He walks off toward the shelter and I follow close behind him.

“Well, I’ve been throwing up every night, but it was only at night until today.”

He pauses before continuing down the hall, “Do you know what may be triggering these nauseous spells?”

“No, not really. I did throw up right at Vegeta’s feet, though, so that was a little embarrassing. The kids aren’t throwing up either so I don’t think it’s contagious.”

He opens the door while humming to himself, ushering me inside to where Popo already sits with a stethoscope in hand, “Anything else? Any other symptoms, fever, sweating, anything?”

I nod, “It’s flowers.”

His brow furrows as if he didn’t hear me, “Excuse me?”

“I said that it’s all flowers. I’m throwing and coughing up flowers.”

He stares at me blankly for a moment before opening the door back up, “Mister Popo, would you give us a second, please?”

The genie nods and leaves in silence, leaving his instruments on the exam table.

Dende pulls a chair up to sit next to me, falling far below my line of sight from my own raised seat.

“Goku. Do you have any idea what this means?”

I shake my head.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply, “Do you remember the dreams you had the nights you vomited?”

I nod with fervor, “I always dream about fighting with Vegeta.”

“And you felt fine this morning?”

I nod, “Until I went to go spar with him, and I got all dizzy and threw up again.”

He looks down and closes his eyes, “I’m almost certain you’re going to die, Goku. I’m sorry. There’s nothing that my healing can do for you.”

I shake my head and grip at my hair, almost pulling it out, “B-but! That’s not right! What’s wrong with me?!”

“You’re in love, Goku.”

I let my hair go to let my hands fall in my lap, “What are you talking about?”

He looks up at me with severe eyes, “You’re in love with Vegeta.”

I laugh out loud, slapping my hand down on my thigh, “You’re funny, Dende! That’s a funny joke!”

“Goku! Would you stop being dense for a minute?! You’re getting sick like this only when you’re around Vegeta. When you can see him in your mind's eye or otherwise.” He crosses his arms, eyes misting, “You’re going to suffocate on the petals and die. I’m not sure there’s anything you or anyone else can do about it.”

I shake my head, “You make it sound like there _is_ something I can do but you don’t believe in me.”

Dende stands and leans on his staff, “You’d have to get Vegeta to fall in love with you. I’m sure you know as well as anyone else that it’s a near impossibility.”

“Dende. I… I don’t understand. I’m not in love with Vegeta at all! We’re just buds that punch each other, that’s it!” I leap out of my seat, throwing my arms to the side as if explaining something obvious.

“Damn it, Goku! Won’t you listen!? You wouldn’t be throwing up flowers like this if that was true. You’re in love with Vegeta, whether you understand that or not. And if you don’t make him love you back soon, you’re going to die again and there’s nothing that we can do about it!” He takes a breath, “One, the dragon balls can’t revive you anymore, and two, even if they _could_ , they still wouldn’t be able to because the death is because of ‘natural causes’. The only way out is surgery, Goku, and that’s still not a good idea because it’s all in your lungs, you know, right next to your heart?” He sighs, pinching his nose again, “Which is still partially weak from having the virus and from the strain of super Saiyan three.”

The information makes my head spin. Vegeta? I never would’ve guessed… But the more I think about it… The more it makes sense. We’re the last full-blooded Saiyans in the whole universe, we’ve been friends for a long time… Oh, God, I’m in love with Vegeta? I can’t even wrap my head around what love means let alone what it means with _him_ of all people.

My bout of silence makes Dende decide to leave, “Goku, you’re a good man, but if you can’t even look at him without a fit then you’re in deeper than I thought. This isn’t good. You need to get to work immediately.” He leaves without a goodbye, and I’m alone in the med room with my thoughts.

How in the world am I going to get Vegeta to fall in love with me? He hated me until just a few years ago… And even now I’m pretty sure he gets annoyed with me quick. 

And what to do about the nausea? I can’t make him fall in love with me if I can only throw up everywhere and gross him out.

I’m going to die.

 

Why in the blue fuck had Kakarot been throwing up _fucking flower petals_ of all things? I didn’t know he was stupid enough to eat something like that. Or? What else could it be? 

I find myself thinking about it for a long time. It seems so odd! It was the most aesthetically pleasing vomit I have ever seen! No bile, no anything. Just… Petals.

Completely befuddled, I tell the woman to shut up as she questions me on my way to her lab. I sit at the computer, mentally chiding myself for dedicating more than half a thought to Kakarot’s affliction.

Powering up the machine, I organize the haphazard papers all over the place. The woman drives me crazy with her sloppiness.

The screen crackles to life, a few tabs already open. I disregard them and go to what I can only assume is an internet browser.

In the bar at the top, I write **vomiting flowers** and carefully press the magnifying glass. I despise using these things.

A list of results come up, of which the first catches my eye. ‘Unrequited love disease’. Ignoring it, I move on, only to find something similar. Shaking my head, I go back to the first one and click on it, a boring text document zooming onto the screen. I start to read.

‘Unrequited love disease. This illness is characterized by the regurgitation and coughing up of flower petals. This only happens when the inflicted is in unrequited love.’

What the fuck does unrequited mean? I type it in. 

_(Of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded._

So… Kakarot loves someone that doesn’t love him back? That’s what made him sick? It seems completely illogical. I return to the other article. Maybe some answers lie in there.

Ignoring the niggling feeling of empathy creeping up on me, I go on with the text.

‘The most common cure is surgical removal, but this also removes the victims love for that person, and, in rare cases, their ability to love at all.

‘When untreated, the flowers begin to grow roots and damage internal organs, causing the victim to suffocate in their own blood and die. The only alternative to surgery is the object of the victim's desire returning their affections, withering the flowers and ultimately saving the victim’s life.’

I ignore the graphic pictured examples and step away from the computer after clearing the browser history. While walking to my bedroom I find myself wondering.

Who in the world would Kakarot be in love with that wouldn’t love him back? The list is small, that idiot is loved by everyone.

My blood runs cold.

Except for me.

Without thinking, I leave through my window and follow Kakarot’s energy. He’s on the Lookout. It only takes me a few minutes, because I’m rushing, but Dende doesn’t seem too happy to see me. I skip the pleasantries.

“Where is he?”

He crosses his arms, “You’ll only make it worse, but if you must know, he’s in the exam room.”

I nod and walk off in that direction, only to have him follow me with hushed panic.

“Vegeta, you don’t understand, he’s not doing well. Seeing you will only make him sicker! I’m begging-!”

I cut him off my flinging the med door open, finding Kakarot on his side, clinging to his stomach like a lifeline. Dende rushes forward to hold onto his arm.

“Goku! What did you do?!”

He shakes his head weakly, “I was thinking about what you said, and then I was thinking about Vegeta a lot, and I threw up again.” He groans, coughing up a bit more.

Dende shoots me a glare that says ‘told you so’ and shakes his head before walking off. I sigh and move a chair to sit in front of him. He gives me a weak smile and tenses before calming again. He’s sickly pale, a shiny layer of sweat sits atop his forehead.

“Explain.”

He chuckles sadly, “I’m not sure, Veg. It happened so suddenly, I don’t even remember what triggered it.”

I shake my head, “Don’t play coy with me, idiot. I know that you have feelings for someone.” I avoid the fact that I’m almost certain he has feelings for _me_.

He nods his head, “Apparently I’m in real deep if I’m this sick after only a few days.”

That isn’t reassuring. I cross my arms, “Who is it?” A strange part of me hopes he says it’s me. I hate to think it, but I’d probably be jealous if it was anyone else.

“Heh. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” He waits for me to say something in return, but when I don’t, he continues.

“Dende told me that all signs point to it being you,” He takes a deep breath, as if another dizzy spell came over him and he’s trying to hold it down, “Heh. Crazy right?” He looks up at me with a strained smile, “I didn’t believe him at first, but… He’s right.”

I look off. Of course Kakarot’s version of a love confession would be that mediocre. I guess I can’t really expect much more.

“What do you plan on doing?”

He shrugs and lays on his back, fingers laced across his stomach, “I’m not sure. We can’t use the dragon balls, so… I guess...” He looks at me with an awkward smile, “I guess I have to get you to fall in love with me.”

There it is. It’s out there. Nothing can remove what’s happening, it’s the only way.

“I always hoped you would die because of me.”

“Vegeta!” 

I shrug, “Stop, I’m joking. If this had happened five, even two years ago, your death would be certain. But, you’ve grown on me a bit, so I’ll play along,” I brace myself by the knees and stand, “Get some temporary medicine from Dende, nausea shit or whatever, and we’ll go out.”

“Out?”

I shrug again, kind of enjoying the thought, “You have to make me love you, so in order for that to happen, we have to go out. But that’s just a suggestion, you could just lay there and die.”

He groans, “Fine, alright, let’s go.”

The two of us leave the medical room to find Dende. He asks for some medication that he takes immediately, and it seems quite strong, because his heaving fits stop almost immediately only to be replaced with much less violent coughs, only a few petals coming up every now and again.

We fly away from the lookout, and I follow close behind him, shouting to get his attention, “So where are we going?!”

He shrugs and doesn’t look back at me, “I have no idea. I’ve never dated before.”

“Likewise.”

He shakes his head as if he’s made a decision and isn’t too thrilled with it, but heads North anyway, wordlessly telling me to follow.

After a few hours of flying together in silence, we come to the tundras, harsh stinging snow whipping everywhere, nearly blinding us. I hold my hand above my eyes, trying my best to shield them, but the snow comes from all directions. It’s unforgiving at best.

“Is this your idea of a good date? This is the shittiest weather I’ve encountered on this planet thus far!”

He shakes his head and pushes through the flurry of needles, reaching to grab my hand and lead me. I pull away, “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

He turns to me, eyes flashing, “I don’t know much about dating, Vegeta, but I know that you have to hold hands! That, and I don’t want to lose you in this mess.”

I cross my arms, “You can sense ki.”

He throws his arms in the air, “That’s not the point! Ugh!” He presses the heels of his hands over his eyes, pressing hard, “You’re impossible!”

“Then maybe you should have thought twice before going and falling in love with me!” I snarl at him.

He flickers to super Saiyan, temper growing, “You think I want to love you?! You’re a complete asshole! You think I wanted to get a fucking lung disease? One that’ll kill me if you don’t love me back soon?!” He whips his arms about wildly, “I have no fucking hope of this working! I’m just upset that I have to spend my dying moments trying to get the attention of a _Prince_ that doesn’t give a shit about anything other than his own ego!”

I cross my arms and turn away from him, “Then I’ll just leave! You can go die for all I care! I don’t even know why I entertained the thought of helping you!”

“Fine!”

“ _Fine_!” I fly away, thoroughly pissed off, leaving him in the storm.

Fucking ass.

 

Vegeta leaves, but as soon as he’s gone, I vomit again, and that sobers me up. I need him to stay here with me. I need him to love me. If he doesn’t then I’m gonna die and that’ll be the end of Son Goku.

I blast off after him as fast as I can go. He didn’t get far. 

I crash into him, throwing us both through the air clumsily. This has to work.

“Idiot!” He rounds on me, eyes burning with rage. I swallow the lump in my throat.

“I know!” I grab the sides of his face and kiss him hard, but before even a second passes he pushes me away, and I promptly throw up again.

“What in God’s green Earth do you think you’re doing?!”

I cough a few times before spitting the last of the petals from between my lips, “Please, Vegeta!”

He glares at me and crosses his arms. I sigh, at least he’s not running away again.

“Please…” I look into his eyes with as much feeling as I can without getting dizzy, “I need you. I can’t do this without you…”

He huffs, turning away.

I fly back in front of him, “I need your _help_.”

“You think I want to help you?! You’re a fucking idiot.”

I beg him, “But I love you!”

He pauses and stares at me with an unreadable expression, “I. Don’t. Care.”

That sends my nausea over the edge, and I drop straight out of the sky to the field below. I puke for what feels like forever. It’s starting to hurt now, sharp pains everywhere in my chest. The petals are darker, too. Instead of being a gentle pink like earlier, they fell to a dirty charcoal color.

I’m in deep shit now.

After the sickness passes me a little bit, I search for Vegeta’s energy. He’s hightailed it halfway back to Capsule Corp. now. I figure I should leave him alone for the day, he’s mad at me enough as it is.

I will try tomorrow, though.

That night, I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to dream of him again. But, I think about him while awake, too.

I throw up three times that night, the pain in my chest only getting worse as the time goes on. Some blood comes up the last time, and that makes me panic.

Unable to keep my cool, I transmit to Vegeta, who’s already asleep in his bed. My intrusion doesn’t wake him up, but now that I’m here, I don’t know why I came. All that feels different is that the aching in my chest is worse, but my mind is more at ease.

Even though he hates me right now. 

The thought sucks, and I have to swallow down the razor blades in my neck.

I’m not sure what to do, so I go over to his bed and gently shake him awake. He comes to and glares at me.

“What the fuck do you want?”

I take a deep breath, “I want to apologize.”

He groans and turns over, “You just did. Now leave.”

I whine and sit on the edge of his bed, “C’mon, ‘Geta, please? I’m sorry I said those things earlier… I really need you.”

He turns back over, “Why should I help you, especially with the way you were speaking to me earlier?”

“I can’t survive without you… Literally.” I beg him with my eyes, and I feel the nausea ebb a tiny bit.

“Fine.”

“Really?!”

He groans and turns back over, “That’s what I said. Now go.”

I bounce my leg nervously, “Uh, ‘Geta?”

He makes a noise that I have to assume is recognition, “I was actually, um, hoping I could stay here with you tonight.”

He stays silent for a minute, and I think he’s ignoring me until he sighs, “Alright, fine.”

I’m not sure what to say at first. I was sure that he was gonna yell at me at least. But he said that I can stay! This makes everything better!

Well… Not everything.

“Uh, thanks, ‘Geta.”

“Just shut up and go to sleep.”

I don’t say anything as I slip into bed, not getting under the covers. I don’t want to invade his space too much.

The nausea weakens again, just a tiny bit. Does that happen when I make him happy? Or he starts loving me a little more? I can only hope. 

I fall asleep, and I don’t wake up to puke all night.

The next morning, Vegeta is gone when I wake up. I search and find his energy in the kitchen. So he hasn’t left completely, that’s good.

I’m all wrapped up in the blanket, and Vegeta’s smell is everywhere. It fills me with a weird warmth, but it still doesn’t dampen the sickness that hits me.

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I don’t throw up nearly as much as yesterday, and the flowers aren’t black anymore. They still aren’t pink, but the red doesn’t seem angry. If anything, it’s the most gentle shade of red I’ve ever seen.

I feel better. Not by a lot, but I feel better. I leave the bathroom and make Vegeta’s bed before going down to eat breakfast.

I come into the kitchen to see him already wolfing down mounds of food, Bulma at the stove stirring a massive pan of eggs.

He greets me by looking at me and blinking. I nod at him.

“Goku! What’re you doing here so early?” Bulma turns from the stove with a smile.

I shrug, “I stayed here last night.”

I hear Vegeta cough and Bulma looks at me weird, “You did? I didn’t see you at all.”

I nod, “Yeah, I didn’t really leave Vegeta’s room at all last night. I was really tired.”

Her eyes widen a bit, “You stayed in Vegeta’s room?”

I nod again, “What is it?”

Vegeta pounds on his chest, “Kakarot!”

“What?!”

He closes his eyes and rubs his temple, “Could you maybe learn to shut your mouth for ten minutes?”

Despite his harsh tone, my chest isn’t as tight as it was a few minutes ago. I smile and nod, sitting at the table across from him.   
Bulma, still perplexed, sets a plate in front of me, already loaded with eggs, bacon, and toast. I thank her quietly and tuck in. I try my best to eat neater than I usually do. Every little thing to get on Vegeta’s good side is in my favor. 

I catch him looking at me once and I give him a tiny smile, making sure to swallow first.

Breakfast goes by pretty quickly, Bulma leaves halfway through to go to the lab, and Vegeta and I are left to clean up.

The more nice things I do, the better my chest feels. I offer to do dishes and my headache goes away a little. Vegeta went back to his room to change for a spar and while he was gone I regained a little bit of lung capacity. 

I take a deep breath, the tiny amount of pain relief making me feel so much lighter than I did last night before coming over.

Vegeta comes down, no longer in sweatpants, but all set in his usual blue spandex. When I’m not focusing on anything else, I’m subconsciously focusing on how attractive he is. His body is amazing, everyone knows that. But other things, too. His lips are plump and curvy, his cheekbones are so sharp I’m sure if I punched him hard enough I’d cut my hand. 

He just stands there, looking at me strangely. I still have my arms in soap water to the elbows even though I finished washing dishes just before Vegeta came back down.

“Are you… Okay, Kakarot?”

I nod dumbly.

He cocks an eyebrow at me, “Alright, well, I’m going to go train, so… Go home if you want.”

I pull my hands from the water and dry them off quickly on the towel hanging by the cabinet, “Wait!”

He turns back around, halting mid-step, “What?”

“Can I uh, spar you? I kinda ruined it last time. I wanna make it up to you.”

He debates with himself for a minute, “You won’t throw up on me?”

I shake my head, “No I feel good right now. Great compared to how I felt yesterday!”

He nods slowly, “Then let’s go, we’re burning daylight,”

I jog past him with a smile, heading straight for the door.

“Uh, Kakarot, don’t you want to go change into your gi?”

I look down at myself, I’m still in a baggy grey t-shirt and sweatpants that I slept in last night. I shrug, “Why? It’s really not any different… Just the colors.”

He pauses, “I suppose you’re right.”

I smile brightly at him and race through the door, bouncing on the balls of my bare feet waiting for him. 

He stares at me strangely for a moment, looking me up and down, noting my bare feet, looking down at his own and shrugging. He leaves and closes the door behind him without putting shoes on.

I grin at him before taking off toward our normal battlegrounds. He trails behind me by a few feet. 

My headache is almost gone! It’s just an annoying tiny throb at the back of my skull. The relief puts me in a wonderful mood. 

We fly without saying a word to each other, and I guess the crisp fall air does me good, because my chest feels light, like the air is far chillier than it really is. 

We land and immediately fall into our normal routine fight. We used to fight for real, but soon we kind of ended up doing the same moves in the same order, never doing anything different. It feels almost like a dance. 

I can’t help but laugh at that silly thought. Imagine if we actually were dancing! Fly for almost half an hour just to go out in the middle of nowhere and dance with one another; it’s a ridiculous thing to think about.

Without falling from the cadence of our ‘dance’, Vegeta looks at me in confusion, “Why are you laughing?”

The question sends me into another fit of giggles, the happiness and being silly cures my headache, thank the Gods.

“It’s just - heh - I was thinking about how strange this all is.”

“What’s strange?” I block the punch I knew was coming toward my face, and I laugh some more.

“Like, we come here all the time and do the exact same thing over and over again… It’s - hehe - kinda like we’re dancing. It’s just funny to me.”

I go to dodge a kick that doesn’t come. It throws me off balance and I fall, still kind of laughing to myself.

“...Dancing?”

I nod, holding my head where it smacked against the ground. “Yeah, silly, isn’t it?” My laughing dies down, but I still find it funny. I’m just chuckling to myself.

He takes a second to respond.

“‘Geta?”

“Y-yeah. It’s quite silly.”

I stand back up, cocking my head at him. He’s looking off at nothing, a blank stare coming over his face.

“Hey… You alright?”

He nods, “I think I need to go, Kakarot. We’ll spar tomorrow, okay? Sorry to cut it short today…”

An apology? From Vegeta? He must really not feel good, “Yeah, you go on, ‘Geta. Get some rest, alright? I’ll see you noon tomorrow, ‘kay?”

He waves me off, “Noon tomorrow.” And flies away.

I smile at him as he gets smaller and smaller until he’s completely gone from my sight. I put my fingers to my head and follow Goten’s energy. He’s still at home sleeping, but he’s easier to track than Chichi.

Oh, fuck. Chichi.

I materialize in Goten’s bedroom. Yup, still asleep.

I leave and check out my bedroom, across the hall. No one’s in bed. Chichi is in the kitchen, then. I go out and predictably find her over the stove.

“Where were you last night?”

Jeez. Not even a hello.

“I went over to Capsule Corp. for the night.” No sense in lying, I haven’t done anything wrong so far…

So far.

“What did Bulma need?” Her voice is cold. Why is she so angry?

I shook my head, “I didn’t even see Bulma until this morning at breakfast. I stayed with Vegeta.”

She pauses, unsure of how to respond.

“You expect me to believe that?”

I shake my head, “Chi, what are you even talking about? I just went to visit with ‘Geta last night. We woke up, ate breakfast, and went to spar for a little bit,”

She scoffs. I feel my patience running thin.

“Listen, if you don’t believe me you can call Bulma and ‘Geta and they’ll vouch for me.”

She shakes her head, “Of course they would.”

“Chi…? What’s wrong?”

She slams the pot down onto the stove, making a loud bang. I cringe.

“What’s _wrong_ is how you have been avoiding me! Getting out of bed in the middle of the night, _leaving_ to go stay with _’Geta’_!”

I furrow my brow, “Hon, I’ve been sick. I get out of bed to throw up and I sleep on the bathroom floor. I only left to go see Vegeta last night ‘cause…”

Why did I leave last night? I didn’t really think about it before going.

“Because you two have something!”

“What?”

She slams the pot again, “You have something with Vegeta, don’t you?!”

I pause. I don’t have something with Vegeta, at least not yet. But I am trying to woo him, so… What do I say?

“Not… Exactly…”

“See?! I knew it!”

I hold my hands out in defense, “Chichi! We don’t really have a thing. Calm down!”

She screeches, throwing the pot of oatmeal clean through the window. The glass sprays and leaves tiny cuts on her face, but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! You’re cheating on me!! With a man! I can’t believe you’d do this to me!”

She isn’t crying, and that strikes me as strange. Chichi always cries. She cries over everything. So what’s the deal now, why isn’t she crying?

I’m left speechless, something that rarely happens. With tiny drops of blood on her face, she points to the front door, silently telling me everything I need to know. 

I sigh, grab a few things from my bedroom, and leave via instant transmission without going back into the kitchen.

I appear in Vegeta’s bedroom, and immediately turn around, face flaming.

“Idiot!”

“Sorry! Chi kicked me out, I thought you’d be taking a nap. I didn’t mean to- uh…”

He groans, falling back on his pillow, “Can’t a guy just jack off in peace? God, I never get a second alone.”

“I’m sorry!” I still hadn’t turned back around.

He shifts around a bit before sighing and settling back in, “It’s… It’s fine, Kakarot. I’m decent now.”

I turn back around, face still cherry red. I notice that Vegeta isn’t much better, and somehow that makes the whole situation a little less terrifying.

“Just... Can we not talk about this?” He won’t meet my eyes.

“Talk about what?” I ask with a tiny grin.

He chuckles, “Nothing… Anyway, Kakarot. You said your harpy kicked you out?”

I rub my neck, “Yeah, as soon as I got home she started yelling at me cause I left last night without telling her… She thinks I’m having an affair.”

He laughs again, bringing a bare arm up to prop his head, “You mean you’re not?”

I shake my head, “No, at least I don’t think so.”

His laughter dies down, “I was joking… You’re having an affair?”

I shake my head again, more vigorously, “I said I’m pretty sure I’m not!”

He threw his other arm at me, “How do you not know if you’re having an affair?!”

I went up to grasp my head, pulling my hair and tucking my face down into my chest. The small bag I brought with me drops to the floor mutely.

“We’re not having sex, Vegeta! I’m pretty sure you still hate me!! How can that be an affair?!”

He pauses, “She thinks we’re sleeping together?”

I nod, almost hysterical, “Yes! ‘Cause I told her the truth about coming over last night and she thinks that means we… Did things!”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and groans, “And you didn’t even tell her that we didn’t?”

“I was speechless! I didn’t know what to say, and she just kicked me out before I had a chance to explain. Besides…” I rub my arms, “I am trying to get you to fall in love with me… I think that counts anyway, even if we aren’t doing anything sexual.”

Vegeta stays quiet for a minute, looking off at the opposite wall, “Honestly, Kakarot. I kind of forgot about that.”

Great! That means I’m doing a terrible job, “Uh, me too… I guess.”

He sighs, “So, what now?”

I shrug, “I have no idea.” I feel kinda sick, but not enough to want to throw up. I do cough, though, a few white petals falling into my hand. I show them to Vegeta from my palm, “At least this is getting better, huh?”

He nods, “That’s good, Kakarot.”

I walk to the bathroom and toss them in the garbage, “What do you want to do?”

 

He stays quiet, “Well, since what I _wanted_ to do was interrupted, I guess I should rest. I still don’t feel good, so I think I’m gonna nap.”

I don’t know how to respond, “Uh, uhm…”

“You can join me if you wish, Kakarot.”

I smile and walk over to the bed, laying down on top again instead of going under. Partly because I want to respect Vegeta’s personal space, but mostly because I’m pretty sure he’s naked. I don’t want to get into that right now. 

Without saying anything, he yanks the covers from underneath me and covers me with them, turning around so his back faces me. I’m confused, but I noticed in the split second that he was exposed that he had boxers on, and he was still semi-hard.

Ignoring that, I turn the other way so we face opposite directions. He falls asleep within a few minutes, but I’m left wide awake. I didn’t even want to take a nap! Why did I have the urge to lay in bed with Vegeta if I wasn’t tired?

I shake my head. Nothing makes sense anymore. First I get sick, second, I find out that I’m in love with Vegeta, and now I’m laying in bed with him less than ten minutes after my wife kicks me out for leaving and laying in bed with him the night before.

My life is a mess.

“Kakarot.”

I jump. I thought he was asleep! “What is it?”

“Stop thinking so loud. It’s distracting.”

I furrow my brow, “What does that even mean?”

He shifts, and I feel his body press against my back. He’s warm, really warm. It’s comfortable.

“It means relax for once and go to sleep.”

I sigh, subconsciously pressing back into him, “But… I’m not tired.”

I can feel the hesitation radiating off of him, “How about… I make you tired, then?”

I blink, “What?”

He snakes his hand around to my front, spreading it across my chest and down my abs, “I _said_ , how about I make you tired?”

My brain short circuits, I’m left silent, but in my head, I’m screaming, “W-what do you mean?”

He sighs against the back of my neck to raise goosebumps, “What do you want me to mean?”

I shake my head, “‘Geta, I don’t… We shouldn’t…”

I feel his nose on my shoulder, “Why not, Kakarot? Let’s prove your harpy right,”

For some reason, his words send foreign lightning to my crotch and I groan quietly. He chuckles and pulls me around, pressing me on the bed by my back. I can’t make sense of anything, so I let him swing himself over my hips and lean down close to my face.

“Kakarot…” He breathes over my lips and presses them together hard, but still gently. My mind is reeling. _Vegeta_ is kissing me. I never thought this as a possibility but… The more he moves his mouth against mine, the more I never want him to stop.

I arch into him, trying my best to keep noises inside. I didn’t know he’d drive me this crazy. His touch is intoxicating to the point that I completely forget about the pain in my chest. I didn’t think kissing Vegeta would feel this warm… Or soft.

Before I know what’s happening I’m fully hard and he’s pulling my pants off…

Everything goes by in a blur.

 

I make love with Kakarot on a whim, but just in the middle, something strange fills my chest. He’s panting, blushing; I hadn’t expected his expressions to be so passionate. I find myself admiring how beautiful he looks in the throes of intercourse.

Dammit… I didn’t want it to happen like this.

It seems so shallow to fall in love while fucking, but God, the first and only time I’ve ever seen Kakarot vulnerable, it made something break.

He lays on top of me. The bastard’s fucking heavy, I know that much. But he’s warm, breathing hard. I smile to myself.

“Tired now, Kakarot?”

He nods with a “Hng…”

I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hand through his hair. He’s laying on my chest, I’m sure he can hear how fast my own heart is beating. I know it isn’t just from the exertion of sex, I wonder if he knows that. 

We do end up taking a nap together, but as soon as we wake up… He seems different and rushes off out of the house with a quick goodbye and a shy kiss on the cheek. Part of me is hurt that he went immediately after doing that with me for the first time. 

I realize I’d never had sex with a man before today, and I’ve hardly had sex in general. I also realize that I really hope it won’t be the last time I make love with him.

Fuck. I didn’t sign up for this. 

He doesn’t come back for two whole days. And by the time he does, I’m a catatonic mess of emotion. What the fuck has happened to me?

He’s shy, “Hey… ‘Geta.”

I’m laying on my bed, hands folded across my stomach, “Afternoon, Kakarot.”

He rubs his neck like he always does. Why does that gesture make me feel different than usual?

“I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go spar a bit. I’ve been feeling better finally, so I wanna make up for time lost.”

I nod, “Of course. Just let me change and we can go.”

Truthfully, I hadn’t changed out of my clothes at all in the last few days. Sparring is just what I need. I shake my head silently as he turns around. I don’t say anything and change anyway. Does he not care anymore? Is that why my chest feels so strange? 

We leave and fly in silence. It reminds me of the time we tried to go out on a date and it failed terribly. I chuckle quietly to myself. We aren’t cut out for this. 

We land in our normal spot and fall into our ‘dance’, as he called it that day. That still resonates with me, and now his movement’s feel different. More graceful and gentle. Am I imagining things? I hope not.

Despite the dance being our normal, it still always leaves us huffing and puffing. He braces himself on his knees and laughs airily.

“God, Vegeta. Sparring with you never fails to make me tired,” He slams a fist on his chest, “Glad I got better, I’ve missed this…” He pauses, confusion coming over his face, “I’m… Better?”

“It’s good that you’re feeling well again, Kakarot.” I try to remain calm.

He stands up, “Yeah, it is… But…”

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, “But what, Kakarot?”

He puts a hand on the left side of his chest, “You…” He steps closer, “You love me…?”

I cross my arms and pout, “There’s no need to make a spectacle of it.”

He smiles and reaches out to pull me close, “You love me!”

I nod, “That is what that means.”

He loses his cool, “Vegeta! Thank you!” He scoops me up in his arms and swings me about, letting my legs hang loose. I can’t help but smile a bit.

He sets me down, “There you go, Vegeta… Saving my life again.”

I lean against him, hearing his racing heart thrum against my ear, and just faintly, I hear the clear, non-rattling breath coming to and from his lungs. 

I smile more.


End file.
